This Moment
by autumn midnights
Summary: Every person has a story - and every story matters. Collection of unrelated drabbles. Will include slash, femslash, het, cousincest, and platonic pairings.
1. RoseDominique

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sadly, I will not miraculously gain ownership of Harry Potter in the future, either, so this disclaimer applies to all drabbles in this collection._

_Author's Note: This collection will contain various drabbles, written for various reasons - as gifts, as challenge/competition fics, or just because inspiration strikes. They will not be part of the same universe/headcanon, although there may be similarities in the way I portray characters. _

_This particular drabble is written for the Globetrotter Competition (Amsterdam - write about artistic inspiration) and the 335 Pairings Challenge (Rose/Dominique). _

* * *

_Muse - Rose/Dominique_

* * *

Dominique is beautiful, and all Rose wants to do is draw her.

Rose doesn't even sketch people, usually. People are difficult, and she doesn't like the way that the little details - the intricacies of their faces, the way they hold themselves, the look in their eyes, the curve of their mouths when they smile - are the hardest part. But there's something different about Dominique. It's like she's a muse. Whenever Rose sees her - or even thinks about her for long enough - she comes up with so many different sketches she wants to try. Dominique curled up with a book, Dominique dancing in the rain, Dominique all dressed up for Victoire's wedding.

Her sketchbooks become filled with Dominique, and she keeps them even more private than they were before. Nobody can see the drawings of her cousin - imagine the things they would say, the things they would _assume_, if they saw how many there were?

Rose doesn't want to hear them say those things. Hearing the words spoken aloud - '_Do you fancy your own bloody cousin, Weasley?' -_ would make it so much more real. Until that happens, she can try and force her thoughts of Dominique to the back of her mind, and she can pretend that Dominique is only her inspiration, her gorgeous, unreachable muse.


	2. VictoireMollyII

_This drabble is also written for the Globetrotters Competition (Paris - write a romance of any kind) and the 335 Pairings Challenge (Molly Weasley II/Victoire Weasley)._

_Warning for cousincest, again. I swear that not all of these will end up cousincest..._

* * *

_Anywhere (Victoire/Molly II)_

"I want to leave," Molly whispered. Victoire propped herself up on her elbow, her legs still intertwined with Molly's underneath the sheets. "I don't want to have to sneak off into a bloody Muggle hotel every time we want to sleep together. I want to get a flat together without the _Prophet _or some tabloid throwing rumors around."

Victoire tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind Molly's ear. Molly was right, of course. Being in the spotlight - as members of the oh-so-famous Weasley-Potter family - made their relationship difficult. They still hadn't told a single person, even though they had been together for two years. "Where should we go?" Victoire asked. Leaving the country sounded terrifying - but then again, so did hiding their love for any more time.

"I don't even know," Molly said. She pulled Victoire close to her, so that their foreheads touched. "Or care, really. I think anywhere would be perfect if we were together."


	3. Ginny&LilyII

_Written for the Globetrotter Competition (Ponte Rialto bridge - Write about someone replacing someone/something, or write about a mother/daughter relationship)_

_Author's note: Just to clear things up, this is set during the Christmas holidays of Lily II's first year at Hogwarts._

* * *

_Slytherin - Ginny&Lily II_

* * *

"Mum?"

Ginny looked up from the article she was working on, her eyes darting to the clock as Lily stepped into the kitchen, looking far too awake for twelve-thirty in the morning. "What are you doing up?" she asked.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "No offense, Mum, but I didn't exactly go to bed at nine-thirty while I was at Hogwarts." She sat down in the chair next to Ginny's. Her feet barely brushed the floor; she was petite and wiry, even for eleven. "I just...I was curious if..." She stopped, took a deep breath, and started over. "You really don't mind that I'm in Slytherin?"

"Oh, Lily." Ginny reached out, putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. "I don't mind at all. Every house - hell, every _person _- is capable of good and bad. There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin, all right? You have the right to belong there. And if anybody - including anybody that you're related to - tries telling you otherwise, well..." Ginny grinned mischievously, which caused Lily to do the same. "Let's just say I have a few hexes up my sleeve that may make people think twice about messing with you."

"Thanks, Mum," Lily said. Ginny watched her head back to her room, a fond smile on her face. A Weasley-Potter in Slytherin. Already, Lily was making waves - and Ginny couldn't deny that she was curious to see what the next years would bring.


End file.
